Insomnia
by nightwalker21492
Summary: Hermione has insomnia. Can Malfoy help? ONE SHOT. Rated MA. I haven't written a story in a while so let me know what you guys think! :D Some GRAPHIC scenes.


**I do not own. All HP related content is of the brilliant mind of J.K.R. I only have the plot. Also a quote from the movie "FIGHT CLUB". Enjoy.**

**Summery: Hermione has insomnia. Can Malfoy help? ONE SHOT.**

* * *

**INSOMNIA**

**_"When you have insomnia, you're never really asleep. And you're never really awake. With insomnia, nothing's real. Everything's far away. Everything's a copy of a copy of a copy."_**** - FIGHT CLUB**

Hermione stared into space, not paying attention to the lecture. Her thoughts bounced from one thought to another, never staying on one for more than a minute. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, cracking her neck to the side. Opening her eyes slowly, she turned to look at Ron, who had been attempting to gain her attention. She watched his lips move but couldn't make out what he was saying. She continued to stare at him through sleep depraved eyes, sending a shiver up his spine.

Resting her chin in her hand, her index finger and thumb framing her face, she tapped the point of her pencil against the open pages of her textbook, her dark eyes piercing. Ron looked at Harry with worried eyes. Harry turned to Hermione and she watched his mouth forms words that she couldn't put together. After a moment that seemed to last too long, she realized they were asking when she had last slept.

The words left her lips, even and calm; "Three weeks, six days, eleven hours, and thirty-seven.…" Her eyes flickered to the clock on the wall, "…thirty-EIGHT...minutes."

Someone cleared their throat and Harry and Ron turned to see Snape, arms crossed over his chest, standing in front of their desks. "Something you three would like to share?" He hissed, eyeing the trio.

The Slytherins snickered and Hermione felt their eyes on her, but continued to stare into nothingness. Ron and Harry muttered disgruntled apologies and 'no sir's. Snape focused on Hermione now, taking a step closer to her desk. "Ms. Granger?"

Hermione's eyes darted towards Snape, throwing him off guard with the darkness he saw behind them. He took a half step back. She stared at him a moment before suddenly slamming her textbook closed and standing up. Not taking her eyes off of Snape, she shouldered her bag and walked towards the classroom door, ignoring the questioning glances from her friends. Snape called after her but she ignored him and walked out the door, leaving it open behind her.

* * *

Malfoy sat in the back of the class, eyeing the clock and counting the minutes until he could leave. He bagged up his belongings and sat his bag beside his chair. He had picked the closest seat to the door in the very back of the class. Snape cleared his throat, pulling his eyes from the clock and towards the side of the room. He was standing in front of the Golden Trio, his arms crossed. Malfoy enjoyed watching them get chewed out but he furrowed his brow when he noticed how Hermione was acting. A sneer spread across his face and he pulled out a book he had stolen from the Restricted Section of the library. Flipping through the pages, he quickly found what he was looking for;

_**Legilimency:**_  
_Legilimency is the act of magically navigating through the many layers of a person's mind and correctly interpreting one's findings. A person who practices this art is known as a Legilimens. Muggles might call this "mind-reading," but practitioners disdain the term as naive. The opposite of Legilimency is Occlumency, which may be used to shield one's mind from the invasion and influence of a Legilimens. The most advanced Legilimens can perform Legilimency non-verbally and without-wand, but less talented practitioners must use the incantation Legilimens to enter their victim's mind._

Malfoy quickly tucked the book away in his bag as Hermione walked zombie-like out the door. He watched her turn the corner as the rest of the class returned their attention towards Snape, after he took 20 points from Gryffindor. Once everyone was facing the front of the class and Snape had turned his back, Malfoy grabbed his bag and quickly snuck out the open door, following Hermione around the corner. He made his way through the corridors, stalking the young Gryffindor as a beast would his prey. He stopped behind a large pillar, and pulled his wand from his robes. Waving his wand, he whispered; "Legilimens."

_I just want to sleep. Why can't I sleep…_

Malfoy smirked and listened to Hermione's thoughts as she walked aimlessly through the castle. He followed her towards the Black Lake, where she stood, watching the waves.

_Three weeks, six days, eleven hours and forty-nine minutes…I just want to sleep…Why can't I sleep…I just want to sleep…Three weeks, six days, eleven hours and fifty minutes…I just want to sleep…_

Before he knew what was happening, Hermione was walking towards the shoreline. He watched her curiously, wondering what she was doing.

_I just want to sleep…No air...Silence...Sleep…_

His eyes widened as she began to walk straight into the water. She was up to her thighs before he realized she wasn't going to stop. Splashing gained his attention as mermaids began to surface to see who had entered their waters. They watched Hermione as she walked further into the dark water. The mermaids dived below the water, but not before Malfoy noticed the spears in their hands.

_Three weeks, six days, eleven hours and fifty-two minutes…_

Feeling a sudden urge of guilt, he stepped from his hiding place. "Granger! What the bloody hell are you doing!" Hermione continued to walk until she was up to her chin. "Granger!"

_Sleep…I just need to sleep…_

The next moments blurred as Malfoy watched Hermione suddenly disappear beneath the waters. He ran down the path towards the shoreline, stopping just before the water, trying to see her. The water was still, waves lapping against the sand. A single mermaid appeared and held a spear above her head before letting out a loud ear-splitting scream and disappearing into the water. Ripping his robes off, he ran into the water, illuminating his wand and diving down when it began to become to deep. He swam after the air bubbles as Hermione was dragged deeper down. Stunning multiple mermaids that attempted to stop him, he wrapped an arm around Hermione's waist and swam them back towards the surface. Breaking through, he gasped for air and pulled Hermione to shore. He lay on his back, panting as Hermione coughed up water, her hair falling in her face. Malfoy let his head lull to the side and watched Hermione's body shake as she struggled to catch her breath.

Sitting up, he glared at her. "What the bloody hell was that about?" He snapped. "You're not fucking stupid, why would you do that? Are you mental?"

_I just want to sleep…Why can't I sleep…Three weeks, six days, twelve hours, and 7 minutes…I just need to sleep…I want to sleep…_

Malfoy sighed as her thoughts echoed in his ears. Standing up and spooned Hermione up in his arms, realizing she may be too weak to walk, and made his way to the hospital wing.

"Maybe Madame Pomfree can figure out what's going on with you, Granger."

* * *

Hermione sat on the edge of the bed, her hands placed on either side of her. She stared straight ahead of her, rocking back and forth and blinking slowly, the dark circles beneath her eyes making her look hollow. Her wet hair hung in heavy tangles around her mud splattered face. Malfoy stood with his hands in his pockets, at the end of the bed. He looked over to where Madame Pomfree was talking with McGonagall. Looking from Hermione to them and back again, he sat down directly in front of Hermione. The emptiness in her eyes gave him chills.

_Three weeks, six days, twelve hours, and 29 minutes…_

Malfoy looked over his shoulder before rubbing his face with his hands and leaning his elbows on his knees. Taking in Hermione's current appearance and state of mind, he sighed heavily.

"I should have let you die, you know." He said, watching her.

Her green eyes penetrated his own, making him shift uncomfortably. He had never seen her like this. He had seen her hurt. He had seen her angry. He had seen her beaten beyond her means, but he had never seen her like this. While he hated her, he had always admired the fire her soul always bore, but that seemed to be missing now, from what he would call a shell of the Hermione Granger he knew and hated. At the moment however, he seemed to be gaining new admiration for an aspect of her he had never even thought about, up until a half hour ago when Madame Pomfree took Hermione's soaked robes, leaving her in jeans and a tee-shirt. His eyes traveled down her neck to her red shirt that clung to her body beneath the blanket wrapped around her shoulders. He licked his lips and glanced over his shoulder; Madame Pomfree and McGonagall had moved into Madame Pomfee's office, looking through books for something to help Hermione.

"I had insomnia once." He said in an attempt to distract himself. "Couldn't sleep for about a week."

"That's not insomnia." Hermione breathed, taking Malfoy by surprise. "When you have insomnia, you're never really asleep." Her eyes seemed to get darker and watery. "And you're never really awake." She gripped the edge of the hospital bed with her hands and tensed. "With insomnia, nothing's real." She spoke low and carefully, drawing Malfoy in, and he found himself somewhat entranced in her gaze. "Everything's far away. Everything's a copy of a copy of a copy."

Malfoy stared at Hermione for a moment. "Have you tried…"

"Yes."

"I didn't finish." Malfoy said, annoyed.

"You don't need to. I've tried everything. Nothing lets me sleep." She whispered, her face softening. Tears began to build in her eyes. "I just want to sleep."

* * *

Malfoy stared at the ceiling above his bed. He had left the hospital wing after Hermione started crying. He was not good with crying girls and Hermione had fallen apart, needing a spell by Madame Pomfree to calm her down. As much as he hated her, he felt bad for her. All the girl wanted to do was sleep and she couldn't even do that. He furrowed his brow as he remembered the way her wet clothes stuck to her body. A body he didn't know she had. Closing his eyes, he involuntarily imagined what it would be like to run his hands down her shoulders and arms, over her stomach and up and down her sides, down her neck and over her chest. His eyes shot open and he sat up, running his hands through his hair. He shook his head, trying to figure out what had just come over him. Holding his head in his hands, he licked his lips, and he couldn't help but wonder what she would taste like. Groaning, he threw himself back on his bed and held a pillow over his face.

After a couple of hours of trying to sleep, he got dressed and made his way through the Slytherin Common Room and into the dungeons' corridors. He didn't know where he was going. He followed his footsteps up the dungeon staircase, through the entrance hall, and up the steps. Before long, he found himself standing outside the infirmary. The windows were dark, telling Malfoy that Madame Pomfree and the other students in the wing were asleep.

_All except one._ Said a voice in his head.

Slowly opening the door, he told himself he shouldn't be doing this. She was a mud blood. She shouldn't matter to him. So why was she keeping him awake like this? Why didn't he just let the mermaids take her? About to turn around, disgusted with himself for even thinking of touching her, he stopped in his tracks when he saw a dark figure moving towards him. Hoping that the figure hadn't spotted him yet, he ducked behind a pillar and waited for them to pass.

_You know who that is._ Said the voice again.

Malfoy followed the figure out the door, not needing to see Hermione's empty hospital bed to know it was her. The mind reading spell having warn off, he finally announced his presence, not knowing if she knew he had been following her. They climbed the astronomy tower in silence and Malfoy couldn't help but wonder why he was here or why he wanted to be here with her. Hermione rested her arms on the railing and stared out over the school grounds. Malfoy stood a few feet away from her, not knowing what to do or what to say.

"I just want to sleep." Hermione said, breaking the silence.

"I know, pet." He furrowed his brow._ Pet? Where the bloody hell did that come from?_ He thought.

"Nothing works. I've tried everything. Three weeks, six days, 17 hours, and 42 minutes…" She mumbled.

"Have you tried having sex?" Malfoy joked, having heard the rumor that she was still a virgin.

Hermione didn't say anything and they stood in silence. After a few minutes, they spoke at the same time. "Okay." "I was kidding you know." Malfoy paused and stared wide-eyed at her. "What?"

Hermione turned to face him, one hand still on the handle, the other hanging at her side. "Was it an offer?"

Malfoy stared at her, not knowing what to say. "Granger…" he trailed off.

"Please, I'm willing to do anything. I just want to sleep."

Anything? The voice in his head echoed. "Granger, I was only…"

Hermione pressed her lips against his, her hands coming to rest on his stomach. He hesitated before instinctively kissing back. He felt her nails as her hands found their way past his cloak and she gripped his black tee-shirt. His hands roamed to her hips, pulling her flush against his body. He gripped her hips before breaking the kiss and taking a few steps back. He ran his hands through his hair and over his face as Hermione stared at him.

"I'm not doing this." He snapped. _But you want to._ Said his mind.

"It's been almost a month since I've slept…please." Hermione begged.

"I'm not fucking a mud blood!" His heart ached at the tears that formed behind her eyes and he mentally slapped himself. Why did he care that she was hurt by what he said? Why was he feeling guilty?

"Malfoy…" Hermione started but he interrupted her.

"No." He forced himself to turn around and start towards the stairs. Hermione reached out and grabbed one of his hands with both of hers. Malfoy stopped and took a deep breath, trying not to look at her, but failing. "Granger, I said no. I'm not doing this. Go fuck Weasel or Scar-head." Malfoy pulled his hand away and started walking down the steps.

Next thing he knew, Hermione had moved past him on the stairs and stood in front of him, placing her hands on his flat stomach. "Please Draco…"

Hermione gazed up at him through watery, sleep deprived eyes. He looked down at her, his face softening. Slowly, he reached a shaky hand up and brushed her hair out of her eyes. He cupped her face, rubbing her cheek with his thumb. He licked his lips and thought about what he should do. Hermione watched him, waiting nervously for his answer.

_She looks so fragile_. He thought to himself.

Hermione licked her lips and looked away. She sniffled and ran her hands through her hair. "Okay…" She stepped away from him and began to descend the stairs, her arms wrapped around herself.

Malfoy blinked, realizing she had left and licked his lips. "Fuck it."

Malfoy rushed down the steps. Catching up to Hermione at the bottom of the steps, he grabbed her arm and spun her around before pinning her against the wall and smashing his lips against hers. His hands roamed her body causing her to moan into the kiss. Running his hands down her sides to her hips, he cupped her butt lightly before lifting her up and holding her against the wall with his body. She wrapped her legs around his waist as he gripped the bottom of her shirt and pushed it up. His hands found her lace covered chest before he pulled the shirt over her head and tossed it to the ground. Taking her hands, he held them above her head, deepening the kiss and pressing her into the wall with his body. The need for air becoming too great, he broke the kiss and ground his hips against hers. Hermione hung her head back against the wall and closed her eyes. As Malfoy dipped his head to her neck, she bit her lip to stop from moaning too loud. He nipped at the tender flesh, tightening his grip on her wrists. Returning to her lips, he released her hands and wrapped his arms around her, before carrying her into a nearby classroom.

Dust covered the desks and dark curtains blocked any light from entering the abandoned classroom. Laying her on the floor, he pulled his robes off and tossed them aside, leaving him in his black tee-shirt and trousers. Hermione sat up and tugged at the hem of his shirt. As he pulled it off, she dragged her nails across the exposed skin and kissed his chest and neck, biting lightly. Malfoy grabbed her hands and held them above her head again as he covered her body with his. Laying between her legs, he ground his arousal against her core, causing her to arch her body into his. He attacked her lips, making the kiss forceful but cautious at the same time. Holding both her hands in one of his, he worked on getting her jeans off. He muttered a quick spell, holding her hands above her head and he moved down to pull her jeans from her legs before starting on his. As he unbuckled his belt, he watched Hermione laying in front of him, her hands pinned above her head, her lace covered chest rising up and down, and her matching panties seemingly getting wetter. Her eyes were still sleep deprived but lust had overtaken her fiery gaze. Tossing his trousers towards the direction of their other clothes, he crawled over her, being careful not to touch her. He smiled when she arched up, trying to make contact with his bare skin. He laid to the side of her, propping himself up with his elbow and pulled his finger tips lightly across her skin. Every time she would move into his touch he would pull his hand away.

"Malfoy…"

He cut her off with a kiss, bringing his hand up to her neck and squeezing lightly before releasing his grip and moving to her chest. He slipped a hand into the top of her bra, pinching her nipple and teasing her, making her back arch. He broke the kiss and looked down at her. "You wanted to play, pet. So we're going to play." He whispered before leaning down and taking her nipple between his teeth. Hermione moaned loudly and wiggled beneath his touches, earning a smirk from the Slytherin Prince. Sliding a hand over her flat stomach, he traced along the hem of her panties, making her moan.

Malfoy chuckled and kissed her neck and collarbone. "I had no idea you would be so vocal, Granger."

Hermione blushed and tried to hold back a smile. His fingers found their way beneath the band of her panties and he rubbed between her legs, making her squirm. He smirked down at her as she bit her bottom lip and he leaned down, taking her nipple between his teeth again. He pushed a finger between her folds, slipping it in and out. Hermione arched up and moaned.

"Draco, please…" She pulled against the spell binding her hands, wanting to touch him.

"You sure you want this?" He asked, pulling his hand away and tracing small circles on her stomach.

Hermione nodded quickly, "Yes."

He ran his hands down her sides to her hips and down her legs, pulling her lace panties down and tossing them aside. Malfoy licked his lips as he removed his boxers and lay between her legs. He cupped her face with one hand, pressing his lips against hers as he guided himself into her. Hermione arched her back and Malfoy broke the kiss to moan into her neck. He closed his eyes and tried to keep his cool.

"Bloody hell…" He lost his train of thought when she arched again, taking more of his member.

He ran his hands up her body to her hands. Taking the binding spell off them, he gripped her wrists as he pulled out and thrust back into her, making her gasp. Hermione closed her eyes and threw her head back moaning as he moved inside her. She felt the pressure building up inside her. Malfoy held both of her wrists in one of his hands as he reached down and teased each nipple.

"Draco…" Hermione moaned as he picked up his pace.

Malfoy groaned, feeling her tighten around him before letting out a loud scream. He smiled down at her as he continued to thrust in and out of her. She panted underneath him, trying to catch her breath. Malfoy looked around and smirked. He pulled out, quickly picking her up and setting her down on a large desk at the front of the classroom. He spun her around, bending her over the desk, the thick layer of dust dirtying her pale skin. Hermione gripped the edges of the desk as Malfoy stood behind her, pushing her legs apart and forcing himself inside her. She let out a loud gasp as he quickened his pace, not giving her a chance to recover from her previous orgasm.

"Oh my god." Hermione's words were shaky and her eyes rolled to the back of her head as she felt the pressure building up again.

"So bloody good." Malfoy gripped her hips, sure he was going to leave finger-shaped bruises. "So fucking tight." He closed his eyes, leaning over her more and placing kisses up her spine.

"Oh god…Draco….Draco, I'm so close…oh god…" Hermione nearly screamed as he sped up.

Malfoy smirked and slapped her arse, gaining a shocked gasp from the girl beneath him. Licking his lips, he pounded into her harder, before reaching his breaking point and slumping over her, his hands still gripping her hips.

* * *

Malfoy moved to get more comfortable when he felt a weight holding down his arm. Opening his eyes, he looked around. Hermione slept beside him, his arm around her shoulder and her arms around his stomach. Smiling, he stretched and grabbed his cloak off the floor. Pulling it over both of them, he placed a kiss on her temple.

"Sweet dreams, Hermione."


End file.
